Fate
by LauraCane22
Summary: What happens when Christine meets a man from her past? Can she make peace with him? I don't own any characters from the Phantom of the opera. It's only a fanfiction story. E/C
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any character from the Phantom of the opera. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ten years had passed from the day that the Opera Populaire was destroyed. The fire had caused serious problems but nothing that could not be repaired. After three months everything was settled. The employers went back to their posts and the building had returned to its previous glory. Nothing reminded of the fire. The fire which _he_ had put into the opera so many years ago. None had seen him or heard about him. The mob had found no one. The fire had destroyed everything. Madame Giry tried to find him but she couldn't. Neither did he contact her. She didn't know where he was all these years and thought that he may have been dead but she was sure that the Phantom of the Opera would find a way to survive. Once more.

Today, madame Giry had a dancing lesson with the ballet rats because a new production would be staged the next month and everything had to be perfect.

"Meg, how many times will i tell you that you have to practise more hours a day?"

"Mama, i am trying."

"That's not enough. You have to try more", said Madame Giry strictly.

"Ok mama, i will practise more, i promise", said Meg.

"Good. Now go and find Christine. She told me that she would come to practise".

Meg obeyed and headed to the dormitories.

"Christine, are you here?"

"Yes Meg. Come in".

"What are you doing? You supposed to practise today".

"I know but Rosalie didn't feel well and i stayed with her."

"Oh, is she all right?'', asked Meg looking at the sleeping form on Christine's bed.

"Yes, don't worry, she is fine. It wasn't nothing serious."

"Good. Can you come with me? Mama is looking for you."

"Ok Meg, let's go".

Christine was more than happy to join her best friend and her foster mother back to the opera house. And the reason was that after the divorce with Raoul she had to find a job to raise her child. Yes, a divorce. She discovered that her husband was cheating on her. After that, it was impossible for her to stay with him any longer. So, she took their daughter Rosalie and went to Madame Giry to stay. Then, the Opera Populaire reopened and got a job as a dancer. Like old times.

The next days everyone was in big anticipation because of the upcoming performance. The actors and the dancers were practicing really hard, since the very early morning 'till late the night.

"Come on girls, everything should be perfect", said Madame Giry to the ballet rats. "You need to concentrate more".

After the rehearsal, everybody were really tired. Meg and Christine decided to make a small walk before go to bed.

"Honestly, I can't do this anymore. I am so tired".

"I know Meg. I am exhausted, too. But we have to be patient".

"Mama says that the Opera is gonna open again so we have to work really hard to prove that nothing has changed. That the Opera has returned to its previous glory".

"She is right, you know, but something indeed has changed".

"What do you mean Christine?"

"Everything is peaceful here Meg. No notes, no…voices!"

"What are you saying Christine? That maybe you have missed all these crazy things?"

Christine lowered her gaze.

"Christine, what's wrong? Tell me , please."

"I don't know Meg. It's funny but sometimes I think that I will see someone hide in the shadows or that your mother will give an envelope with the Phantom's stamp to the managers."

"I know Christine. I think the same things, just like you. But nothing is going to happen."

Meg paused for a moment and then asked Christine:

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Meg."

"Do you miss him?"

Christine didn't answer immediately. The truth was that she didn't know what answer she could give.

"I don't exactly miss him but I am thinking about him. Where has he been all these years? Is he alive? My instinct says that he is. But at the same time I am scared too."

"It makes sense. This man scared you, terrified you. He almost killed Raoul."

"Yes, but he also helped me. He was there for me when I hadn't anyone. My only friend. I could discuss anything with him. He was singing lullabies to me to sleep. He was comforting me when I was sad."

"But he lied to you."

"I know but I didn't have better behavior towards him. I judged him by his appearance, his face. I never tried to understand him, as everyone else. Raoul told me about his past, you know. Your mother told him."

Christine paused.

"It's so unfair Meg. He is a genious and he had done bad things because of his past. He had never been loved Meg."

"I can understand that Christine but he didn't try to make you understand. It's reasonable for you to behave like this."

"It's just that sometimes I think that if I had a chance to talk to him, I would want to say how sorry I am. Because I really miss our friendship."

"I don't know what to say Christine. I hope he is well and safe somewhere and, who knows, maybe one day you two will reunite again."

"Maybe", said Christine, lost to her own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Italy

It was a beautiful, shiny day. Two green eyes were looking at the garden outside of the window. A garden full of roses. Yellow, white, pink, but especially red. He loved the red ones. They reminded him of his past. The beautiful moments back at the Opera house when he let a red rose tied with a black ribbon for her. Only for her. But all these things had changed and he had made his choices. That morning he had read in the newspaper an article about the reopening of the Opera Populaire. He missed his home and he was feeling really happy about these news. And then, he made a desicion.

"Lorentzo!", Erik called his servant.

"Si senior. What can I do for you?"

"Bring me a cup of tea, please".

"Si senior Erik".

"Oh, and send a note to monsieur Khan please. Tell him to come here as fast as he can".

"Si senior".

Lorentzo was his faithful servant for the last five years. He was always willing to do anything about his master and never, but never, didn't make questions. After ten minutes Lorrentzo was back and Erik was sitting at his desk. He decided to make a donation to the Opera House. Also, he would write a letter to the managers. All these years he had made a little fortune so his present was really generous.

"I think that 100,000 francs must be enough", whispered to himself.

Then the servant came back again.

"I am sorry for the interruption senior Erik. Senior Khan has arrived".

"Thank you Lorentzo. Tell him to come in and please don't interrupt us."

"Yes senior Erik."

In a few seconds Nadir Khan appeared at the door. He was a tall man with olive skin and Erik's best friend.

"What happened Erik? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry my dear daroga. Everything is fine.

"Then? Why the message to come as fast as I can?"

"I'll tell you. Have you read the newspapers this morning?"

"No I didn't. Why?"

"The Opera Populaire has reopened", whispered Erik looking outside the window.

"Really? After so many years?"

Erik nodded.

"How do you feel about that?", Nadir asked.

"Happy, I suppose. And this is the reason why I asked you to come here."

"To share your happiness with me?", Nadir asked jokingly.

"No Nadir, I want you to do me a favor".

Nadir looked at him questioningly.

"Don't look at me like that daroga. It's an easy task, don't worry."

"I am all ears then".

Erik explained what he wanted from him. When he finished, Nadir seemed thoughtful.

"Do you think that maybe they will recognize your handwriting?"

"I don't know but we must be really careful. I have a peaceful life here, I don't want to ruin it."

"But are you sure that the managers are Monsieurs Firmin and Andre?"

"I suppose so".

"Alright, then. I 'll do it. What do you want me to write?"

Erik started to dictate. In twenty minutes everything arranged. The letter was finished and Nadir was suppose to deliver it as well.

" I have to admit though that you are a very generous man", Nadir told Erik when he saw the check.

" I would give anything for my home daroga, you know that."

Nadir smiled and exited the office. Erik turned again to the window.

"I hope everything goes well."

And with that, his thoughts went to Paris once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the long absence. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review! :) PS. I don't own anything or anyone from the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Monsieurs Firmim and Andre were the managers of the Opera Populaire once more. After the incident of the fire and the Phantom's threatening notes they had decided to retire. But for now, they had to take their old post once again. At least, until someone capable of taking over the manager position, is found.

"Honestly Firmin, look at all there papers. How are we going to cope with this?'', asked an anxious Andre.

''I have absolutely no idea. We have to be patient. Step by step.''

''Step by step? What are you talking about? We must take care of so many issues. Salaries, hiring, new program. Do you realize that we should prepare a new production?''

''But we have already one.''

''Yes, but we have the final performances this week. After that, we have nothing."

''It's alright Andre, we will find a solution. Why are you so nervous? You are never like that."

''I don't know, perhaps because I think that someone will drop the chandelier down again or we will find threatening letters in our office."

"Calm down dear Andre. Everything is ok. He is dead."

"How are you so sure? His body was never found."

"I know but he didn't show up all these years. No one has heard of him too."

''Maybe you are right. I should relax."

"Good. So, let' finish with this paperwork."

* * *

Christine was playing Hide and seek with Rosalie in their room.

"Where are you, little one?'', said Christine playfully. Then she heard a girlish laugh. ''I will find you.''

"No you will not'', said the voice laughing.

"Are you here?" said Christine looking behind the wardrobe. "No", she continued. "Maybe you are here", she said looking behind the door.

"No, I am not there and you will not find me", said Rosalie laughing.

"Hmm, let's see…".

She looked around and then she said, "I give up Rosalie, I can't find you".

Suddenly she felt someone hugging her legs.

"Under the bed mama", said Rosalie.

"Oh, under the bed huh?" said Christine tickling her daughter. "How didn't I look there?"

"Stop mama, I can't laugh anymore".

"Alright little one", said her mother laughing and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Then the room's door opened.

"There you are", said Meg. "I was looking everywhere for you".

"We were here and played hind and seek".

"Yes and mama didn't find me", said Rosalie with a big smile.

"Really?", said Meg caressing Rosalie's cheek. "Christine, you have lost your physical attitude".

"Yes indeed. But I love playing games with my little angel", said Christine caressing her daughter's hair.

"I know. But I love playing with her, too".

"Let's play again with Auntie Meg", said Rosalie. "I will hide and you will search for me".

"Alright young lady. Let's see if we can find you", said Christine and the three of them started to laugh.

* * *

 **2 weeks later…**

Firmin had just arrived at the Opera and headed for the office. Five minutes later, Andre was there as well.

"Good morning Firmin", said Andre cheerfully. "Have you just arrived?"

"Yes and I was going to read the mail". And then he saw it.

"It's impossible. You have to see this Andre", said Firmin.

"What is it Firmin?", asked Andre worried.

"It's a letter from Erik Destler."

"Erik Destler? The famous composer and pianist?"

"As it seems", his partner answered. He was so surprised that he stared with wide eyes at the letter.

"Go on, read it", Andre urged him on. Firmin started to read.

 _Dear manager,_

 _I am so happy to know that the Opera Populaire has reopened. It is really a pleasant surprise. I hope everything goes well and nothing overshadow Opera's glory. As a manager of the Italian Opera and music's admirer, I'd like to make you a present. I'd want to make a donation. I have enclosed a check of 100,000 francs inside the envelope. Please accept it. Also, I would like to watch a new production to your Opera. I wish you will have a productive beginning._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Erik Destler_

The two managers looked at each other shocked.

"Firmin? Is he the famous Erik Destler, isn't he? The famous composer and pianist?" asked Andre with trembling voice.

"Yes Andre, it is him". Firmin grabbed the check and looked it with wide eyes. "And he is a generous man, don't you think?"

Andre nodded. "We can do anything with so much money".

"Anything indeed", agreed Firmin. "What are we doing now?"

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, we have to put up a really good production to attract the people".

"I agree with you, but what?" asked Andre.

They remained thoughtful for a few moments, when suddenly Andre exclaimed.

"THAT'S IT. I GET IT".

"What? What did you get dear friend? Tell me."

"What if we would ask Monsieur Destler to give us permission to rehearse one of his operas?"

"It's a wonderful idea but what if he refuses?"

"We can tell him that it would be a great honor for us to present a huge production like his operas. We can find something to persuade him, don't worry", said Andre with shiny eyes.

"Do you think that this will work?", said Firmin with a doubt

"Why not? We have a full crew from dancers and actors. We will attract all Paris and after that the people will come to us more easily. Think Firmin, he is a famous composer. Everyone would want to watch one of his operas. The man is incredibly talented. Opera Populaire will return to its previous glory".

Firmin smiled. "Let's answer to this letter then and be prepared for a grand opening".


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! So, this is my next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I want to apologize for any grammatical mistakes. Oh, I don't own any character from the Phantom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was only 8 a. m. but the entire mansion was already awake. Lorentzo was tidying up his master's office once he was the only one who allowed to do it. His master, Erik.

The old butler really loved him as the rest of the staff. He was generous with them and they had never heard anything bad from his mouth.

He met his employer 7 years ago. The composer had required, through an ad in the local newspaper, an obedient servant and Lorentzo was more than happy to serve him. But when they met, Lorentzo was staring at him with wide eyes. The man was wearing a white mask which covered the right side of his face. At first he was speechless and couldn't stop staring at the man before him but then he thought that maybe he had an injury. Erik had seen that the old man was staring at him but he didn't say anything.

"I will keep you for a trial period of time, let's say for 2 weeks, and then I will decide if you will stay or not. Am i clear?" he had said.

"Si signor", Lorentzo answered.

He smiled in this memory. Erik Destler was a very secretive man. There were days that he was closed in his office and worked for hours without food or sleep. Then he remembered that one day, in the end of second week, he heard a fight between his master and his partner Signor Khan. He couldn't quite understand what they said but from the tones of their voices he could say that it was something very important. Lorentzo decided to not say anything and he turned to his duties. But after 5 minutes he heard loud noise and saw Signor Khan storming out of the house. He went to ask Signor Erik what happened but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks: the office was a mess. The desk was overturned, all the papers were scattered all around the floor and the ink was spilled on the carpet. But Lorentzo's gaze was staring at one particular thing: a white mask. The old servant leaned and took it in his hands. Then he looked at the trembling figure at the end of the room. Erik Destler was standing in front of the window. His hands leaned on the window sill and he was breathing slowly trying to calm his anger. His back was at the door. Lorentzo took a step ahead.

"Signor Erik…"

"Go away Lorentzo…", Erik said with an angry voice.

"I will leave you alone Signor but I want to tell you something. All the problems have a solution. If something terrible happened to you in the past, it's up to you to overcome it. I don't know who you really are or how was your life before but I can I assure you that nothing can solve with anger. The anger is a bad advisor. The best you can do is to calm your nerves and think logically. If you want to talk to someone I will be more than happy to hear you and if you allow me, to advise you. Oh, and the mask is here, on the table", Lorentzo said and left the room.

Erik was looking at the point where the old man stood. He couldn't believe in his ears. No one had talked to him like this before. Except, maybe, Nadir. But what did his servant said? That his mask was on the table. So, Lorentzo suspected that probably there was something wrong with his face and he didn't even ask him about it? He didn't even ask him to see it? Erik couldn't believe it. Lorentzo, not only did not start question him about the mask but spoke to him like a father. A real father. Erik was speechless. His brain worked so fast that he thought that his head would explode. He didn't know how to react. Should he talk to him or pretend that this conversation never happened? In the matter of seconds he grabbed his mask, secured it on his face and went to find Lorentzo. He found him dusting the big table in the dining room.

"What did you tell me back there?" he demanded.

"Only the truth Signor", the old man answered calmly without looking at him.

"What truth? I don't understand you. Will you not question me about the mask? Will you not question anything about the mess in my office?", Erik said a bit angry.

"It's not my job to make questions Signor", Lorentzo said continuing to dust. "My job is to keep all the house clean and to serve you without questions. Is this enough for you"?

Erik was lost.

"What are you saying? Will you not quit? You just saw that something is wrong with the master of the house. I am sure that a face with a mask upon it, it's not a normal sight, am I wrong?".

Lorentzo stopped his work and looked at him. "I've already told you Signor, it's not my job to ask you questions. It's obvious that you have reasons to wear a mask, maybe a scar or something else. Maybe you took part in a war and you have injured really bad or you are eccentric and love masks. It's not my business to ask. The truth is that when I met you for the first time I was staring at you, yes, but I didn't ask anything and I will never do. But I am telling you again that I am a good listener and if you want to talk to somebody, I am here".

Erik was confused. He didn't know what to do.

"No one has never talked like this to me before. They would just stare at me all the time and do questions. So, I want to say thank you and I am sorry for earlier"., Erik said apologetically.

"That's quite alright Signor. Do you need anything else"?

"No for now, thank you."

After this incident Erik was more friendly with Lorentzo and let him stay for another week. In the end of this week Erik called the old servant to his office.

"Lorentzo, I called you here because I want to tell you that I appreciate your job all these days and I want to thank you one more time for everything. From now on you are a member of this house. Congratulations!"

"Gracie, Signor".

"And because you are the only member in this house I need you to do me a favor. If you know anyone who needs a job and can take care of a house, like cooks, servants etc. please let me know because Ι need them. You can't do all the house works alone. Can you do this for me?"

"But si Signor. I know many people who need the job and I am sure that they would love to work here."

"Good. Oh, and don't say anything about the incident which took place here, please. Or about the mask. Understand?"

"You didn't have to ask this of me Signor. I wouldn't, anyway".

"Thank you Lorentzo. You are free to leave now".

Lorentzo made a bow and exited the office.

And that's how Lorentzo stayed finally in the house. After 7 years he couldn't ask for a better boss. Erik hired more staff and promote Lorentzo in the post of butler. He was good to them and in return they respected his privacy and never made any questions. Erik Destler was a good and generous man eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year!** **This is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Erik was sitting at his desk in his office studying a new contract from a music company. They wanted him to compose a series of new arias. But Erik's mind was elsewhere. He was sure that the letter would have arrived in Paris so far. He was wondering what they would think. Would he receive an answer?  
And if he would, what would that be? They would't deny the money. He was sure of that. 'Why am I thinking so much of this letter? Whatever will be, will be', he thought and turned his attention back to the contract. Then he heard knock on the door.

"Come in", he said.

Lorentzo entered holding a silver tray with an amount of letters on it.

"I am sorry Signor for interrupting you. I brought your mail".

"Thank you Lorentzo. Let it there", he pointed at the edge of the desk.

''Do you need anything else Signor Erik?", asked the butler.

"No, you can leave".

Lorentzo obeyed and exited the office. Erik took the letters in his hands and started to search for one particular letter. And he found it. He opened the envelope immediately. Reading the first few lines, a smile appeared on his lips, a rare thing for him. He continued reading but suddenly the smile froze. He was shocked. 'No, this is not happening', he thought. Suddenly, he jumped from his seat and stormed out of his office.

"Lorentzo, I will go out to take care of an issue", Erik said still holding the letter. "I don't know how long it will take".

"That's quite alright Signor. Take your time", he said giving his boss his jacket, hat and cane.

Then Erik opened the door and vanished. He wanted to talk to someone about this and he only knew one man he wanted to talk to.

Nadir Khan was sitting to his favorite armchair and was drinking tea. Then, his servant, Darius, entered the living room.

"Monsieur Nadir, your friend monsieur Destler is here".

"Erik? Here? Tell him enter Darius".

The servant bowed and exited the room. Few seconds later, Erik appeared in front of Daroga.

"Welcome Erik. Are you alright? Please have a seat", Nadir said and pointed to another armchair across from him.

"Thank you Nadir. As for your question my answer is no. No alright at all", Erik said. "I am sure that you would wonder what I am doing here".

"The truth is that, yes, I find it very weird. Is everything alright? You usually send a message".

Erik took the letter from his pocket and gave it to Nadir.

"Read this", he said with a serious tone.

Nadir curiously took the envelope, opened it and started to read the letter.

 _Dear Monsieur Destler,_

 _We would like to thank you about your wishes for a productive year and of course for your generous gesture. We wish the same for your career as well._

 _My partner and I would like to tell you that we are big admirers of your work and for this reason we would like to ask you a favor. We have already rehearsed one of our operas for the grand opening and this will last till the next couple of months. So we would like to tell you that it would be a great honor for our Opera House if you allow us to add in our new program, one of your operas. It will be a great chance for the Parisian audience to watch such a masterpiece. We will work really hard to bring your opera in life. Of course, you are welcome to stay to our Opera House and watch the rehearsals. Please, consider my suggestion. If you decide no, so be it. But please think about it. We will be eagerly awaiting your_ _response. We wish you again the best for your career._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Richard Firmin_

Nadir finished reading the letter and looked at Erik.

"This is great Erik. This is a great opportunity for you. But I don't understand one thing. Why are you making such a big fuss? I know you for a long time and I know that you have already the answer in Monsieur Firmin's question. I don't agree with you but my opinion doesn't count right now. You response to this letter and that's all. What's your problem?"

Erik was sitting with his head down and his hands clasped. His gaze was on the floor. He heard Nadir' s question but he couldn't answer. The words didn't come to his lips.

"Erik? What's wrong? Why aren't you looking at me?"

Erik was silent. And then Nadir understand.

"Wait a minute", said Nadir. "You want to say 'yes', right"?

Erik decided to speak. It was useless to try hiding from Nadir.

"Alright Nadir, you won. It's true that I consider his suggestion. I know that I shouldn't even think about it but I can't reject his letter like this. I mean, it's the Opera House. My home. I have thought that I return back so many times. I would like to see Antoinette again. I want to see my home again. Although I know that it is destroyed. Oh Nadir help me. I don't know what to do".

Nadir could tell that his friend was in a serious dilemma. He understood his desire to go back to his former home but on the other hand he was still a wanted man. What if someone recognize him and turned him to the authorities? They didn't know if the story of the phantom had been forgotten. If the authorities discover Erik, that would be his end.

"I don't know either, my friend. But, if you want to go, you must think a lot about it. It's a big risk. You know that, right?"

"Of course Daroga. I am not an ignorant", Erik said and stood from his seat. "I know very well what will happen and I don't want to destroy my peaceful life".

Nadir stood as well.

"My suggestion is go home and relax. Right now, you are confused and you can't think clear. I know that is too risky for you to go to Paris but I also know that this is a big chance for you. The decision is tough but I want you know that whatever you choose I will be by your side and if you decide to go I will come with you. Just think about it and let me know".

Erik was staring at his friend.

"I can't ask this of you Nadir. We have a theatre to run together. Have you forgotten? What about the Opera House here? We can't stay away both of us".

"We will think about that Erik. But I can't leave you alone".

"Let's not discuss anything else right now. I will send a note to you as soon as I can", he answered and with a last glance to his friend, he left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is a new chapter! I don't own anything or anyone from the Phantom of the opera.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was a peaceful night and Christine was sitting on her bed. She decided to read something before sleep. She looked beside her and smiled. Her daughter was peacefully sleeping after one more fairytales with princesses and knights in shining armors. Christine smiled once more. "They are just fairy tales" she whispered to herself. "Not at all true". She leaned on her pillow and started to think. But her thoughts interrupted from Meg who entered the room.

"Are you still awake? I thought that you would be asleep by now. It's late", Meg said.

"I couldn't sleep. I read a story to Rosalie to fall asleep".

"And what? Have you been affected from a fairytale?", Meg said smiled.

"It's not that. It's just that, when I read one of these stories I think about my life. I feel like a princess in a high tower waiting for her prince".

"But the prince came Christine", Meg said sympathetically.

"Yes, and then he left. He left his princess alone", Christine said with the tears ready to fall. Meg got closer to her friend.

"Christine", she said touching her friend's arm, "all these things are in the past. You make a new start right now. You have Rosalie, a job and friends who love you. You must move on. I know that it still hurts but you must try. For yours and Rosalie's sake".

Christine knew that her friend was right. She couldn't stay in the past. She had to rely on herself and raise her child as best as she could. And that is what she would do. There were not princesses or bad dragons who wanted to claim her as his own. Not even princes' on a white horse. But, no. She wouldn't wait from anyone help. She would do on her own.

"You are right Meg. From now on, I will be a different person. No more fairytales", she said.

"That's my girl" Meg said and she lay on her bed.

* * *

He opened his eyes. The clock showed five in the afternoon. How he fell asleep, he didn't know. After the long walk he returned home and suddenly felt tired. At first, he wanted to sleep but then decided against it. He took his favorite book but after a few pages his eyes closed. He sat on the bed and then realized that he was still in his clothes. Looking outside of the window, he thought about the next month. He tried so hard to persuade himself to not go back. But his heart wanted the opposite. So he would go just for the rehearsals and then he would return back to Italy. So simple. Now he had to tell his stuff about his plan and especially Nadir. He had to contact him as soon as possible so he stand up from his bed and went to his office where he wrote a simple message for his friend and asked of Roberto, the errand boy, to deliver it as soon as possible. Nadir didn't respond but came himself to Erik's house. They started to discuss the journey's details immediately.

"So you will go with the train, yes?" Nadir asked.

"Yes, that's right".

"Alright .When will you leave?", Nadir asked.

"The next week. Hopefully the weather will be good".

"Are you sure that you don't want me come with you?"

"I am totally sure daroga. You should be here. We have an opera to run. Besides I will not stay for too long in Paris. I will watch the rehearsals and after the first performance I will return. At least, I hope so".

"What can I say? If this is what you want so be it. But be careful my friend. We don't know if the myth of the Phantom has settled down".

"Nadir I am still scared but I will go and I want to believe that everything will go fine. I will wear this mask of course. It is in the color of the skin and I don't want to risk anyone to suspect something. I will talk as less as possible and only for the rehearsals. When I see that everything is right, I will return".

Nadir nodded. He was sure that his friend would be really strict with the cast. Poor people!

"Alright. Everything is settled then. The only thing that I can say is go there, do your job and please, please…. control your anger! Whatever you see, whatever you hear, just think that this is not forever. You will be back in two months at least, yes?"

"Enough with the advice daroga. I am a big boy and I can protect myself. I will write to you as soon as possible. I promise".

* * *

Firmin and Andre were late. Madame Giry had instructed the ballet rats to be in auditorium at nine am sharp with all the members of the Opera House. They wanted to talk to them about something very important. They came one hour later. The first who talked was Firmin.

"We are sorry for the delay. We want to announce you something very important. The next week we will welcome one of the greatest composers of all ages. Erik Destler".

There were whispers from all the cast and ballet. They stared to ask each other if anyone knew this composer.

"Some of you may have heard him", Andre added. "Some of you not. We asked of him to let us rehearse one of his operas and he accepted. Of course we invited him here, if he would like to watch the rehearsals and he accepted as well. So, we have to be hospitable to him and if he make any corrections to you about his opera, which I am sure he will do, you must follow his instructions. Remember, we must present an amazing result to our audience and believe me, he will not ask anything less. Now, all of you back to your jobs", Andre concluded.

The announcement was followed by whispers and noises from footsteps as everyone was returning back to their jobs. Except from Madame Giry and the ballet rats who stayed to practice.

"Erik Destler. I think that I have heard some of his works but I am not sure if he is the same person", Christine whispered to Meg's ear.

"I have heard him too but I didn't pay so much attention. We will see when he arrives", Meg answered.

* * *

 **1 week later…**

The carriage was ready for the train station. Lorentzo put the last suitcase on it. Carl, the coachman was already on his seat. Erik exited the front door of the house and came closer to Lorentzo.

"Lorentzo, I don't know how many days I will be off. Maybe a month or two. Please, take care of the house. I will send you my address when I arrive and get settled".

"Don't worry Signor Erik I will take care of everything".

"If something happens contact me, si?", Erik asked.

"Si Signor but I assure you than nothing will happen. Trust me", Lorentzo said trying to reassure his master.

"I trust you Lorentzo, thank you", Erik said smiling.

Then, Martha the cook came out as well.

"Signor I made you lunch for the road and I baked you some cookies", the kind woman asked worried.

Erik smiled. "Thank you Martha you are so kind. You always think of me. Carl are we ready to leave?" he asked the coachman.

"Yes signor, we can leave now".

Just in time, Nadir appeared from the corner of the road.

"Daroga I thought that you wouldn't come", Erik said.

"I would come to say goodbye of course. Did you expect me to stay home?"

"Yes".

"No way".

The two friends laughed.

"So are you ready to leave?", Nadir asked looking at the carriage. "I will escort you to the station".

In the meantime the carriage was on the road and soon they reached their destination. Nadir Helped Carl to carry the luggage and then he followed Erik inside.

"You can leave daroga. I can wait alone".

"I don't have problem to stay here for a little while. Besides we have twenty minutes until the train arrives", Nadir said looking at his watch.

"Thank you. I hope to arrive in two or three days. I will send you my address. Take care of the Opera House please. If something is wrong contact me as soon as possible".

"Don't worry my friend. Nothing will go wrong. You should have your mind to your mission, not here. I will wait for your letter", Nadir said and hit Erik on his arm gently.

Just in time the train arrived. Erik took his luggage and stepped into it. He looked back to Carl and Nadir. He sat at his seat and the train began to move. His adventure had begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. This is the next chapter. I think about putting a villain in the story but I don't know if I will do it. Tell me your opinion. What would you like to see next in this story? Help me to find some ideas** **.**

 **I don't own anyone or anything from the Phantom of the Opera. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

The journey was long. He was already on the train for 4 hours and it seemed like an eternity. He was sitting in a coupe, beside the window, alone. He would go for dinner maybe but for now, he was satisfied in his solitude. He was watching the landscape outside the window which the train was passing by with moderate speed. It had a little bit of air that morning and the trees stood up, dancing to the rhythm of the wind. It was the beginning of September and almost the end of summer. Soon, the scenery would be different. The winter was coming closer and the snow would fall. 'I wonder if Paris has changed at all', he thought. He remembered the crowded streets of the city especially the time before Christmas. Even in the snowy days, the shops were full of people and the children were making snowmen with laughs and shouts. He smiled. He had never had happy days like these and probably he would never have. A wife, a child perhaps. To make walks under the sun with a beautiful woman, to chase each other on the beach, to eat all together every day. A big, happy family. But no. He hadn't a loving wife but he had people who loved him, who weren't afraid of him, who respected him. And that was enough for him.

Two hours later, he was seated at the table for lunch. He had put his hat as lower on his face as he could. He ate little and he returned to his coupe. It was small but comfortable. There were a bed and a little table. That was enough for now. Besides, he would be in Paris in three days time so he would go to his hotel. With this thought, he laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

The train trip was finally over. Fortunately, the time for Erik passed almost quickly. He occupied his time reading his novels and looking out the window. He was eating little and he was going out of his coupe as little as he could. At the second night, the train arrived at the station in Lyon and it carried its passengers for one more day and night until their destination: Paris.

They arrived in Paris the next day, early in the morning. The weather was pleasant and the people were coming out of the train, happy and grateful that their journey had finally ended. Erik, having taken his suitcase, went down with the other passengers. He left the suitcase on the platform and looked around. He could not believe he was in Paris. He could smell the Parisian air again. He felt a pleasant nostalgia. He wanted so much to take a walk and explore this area from the start. But it had to wait. He took his suitcase and directed to the exit. He came into the first carriage he saw and asked the coachman to take him to the nearest hotel. When he arrived, he took his key from the reception and with fast moves he went up to his room. Closing the door behind him, he left a breath that he didn't understand that he was holding. The truth was that he had to be really careful but that didn't mean that he had to be hiding. He had to behave like a normal person and that's what he would do. He had an appointment with the managers of the Opera in an hour. The best thing to do was fresh up himself and take the road to his former home.

Getting out of the hotel, the thought that he would see the same building, the same spaces again, after so many years, caused him a shiver that penetrated his body. Determined to drive away any bad thought and every possible destruction scenario, he thought to take a look at the streets of the city and see the changes that might have been made. Some of the shops were the same. He saw new bistros full of people, shops with toys and so many children in front of their showcases to point the toys they liked to his parents. Shops with modern dresses for the young ladies and so many restaurants caught his eye. He smiled. The city of the light hadn't changed so much after all. He was feeling very beautiful now that he could walk among other people. No one recognized him. He was wearing his flesh mask of course. Enjoying his walk he finally arrived at the Opera. He stopped and raised his eyes at the building. Nothing had changed. He took a deep breath and climbed the stairs. When he reached the main entrance, he stopped. For a moment he thought to leave and never come back. Surely all this was a nonsense. It was certain that everyone would recognize him and then everything would end. But another voice inside his head told him to go ahead. Nothing would go wrong. He knew it was a big opportunity for his career. Besides, he would have been able to see his home after so long. With this thought, he pushed the door and walked in.

The first person was a tall man in a costume with a mustache who walked in hurry in the direction of the staircase. Perhaps they were rehearsing today and he was heading to the auditorium. Other than him, Erik saw two ballerinas to climb the stairs talking to each other and one woman to the end of the hall holding some papers. He approached her as he lowered his hat further.

"Excuse me Madame, could you tell me where is the manager's office?", he asked her politely.

"Bien sur, monsieur. It is the last door at the right at the end of the corridor".

Erik thanked her and walked away. He knew all too well where the manager's office was. He had watched them so many times to enter their office where, shortly before, he had left his wonderful letters in which he reminded them his salary. He smiled at the thought. As he walked closer to the door, he heard voices from inside. He took a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Come in", he heard Firmin's voice.

Erik entered the office and saw Firmin sitting at his desk.

"Bonjour Monsieur. How we can help you?", Firmin asked.

"Bonjour Monsieurs. I am Erik Destler. I sent you a letter for my arrival", Erik answered in a serious tone.

Firmin jumped from his seat so abruptly at the sound of his name.

"Monsieur Destler, welcome", Firmin said and shook the composer's hand. "Please, have a seat", he said and pointed to the empty chair in front of his desk.

Erik sat. He liked the way the managers treated him. They couldn't imagine that they were talking to the Phantom himself.

"So Monsieur Destler, when did you arrive?", Andre asked.

"I arrived today. Two hours ago to be precise", Erik answered.

"I hope you had a pleasant journey", Andre continued.

"Yes, a little tiring though. But I survived", Erik joked.

The managers laughed.

"So, I suppose that you are agreed with our proposal", Firmin asked looking Erik expectantly.

"Yes, I do. But I want to make you clear that I will stay only until the first performance. After that, I will return back. Is that understandable?" Erik asked in a serious tone.

"Of course Monsieur. Are you ready now to introduce you to our employers?", Firmin asked.

Erik nodded.

Andre opened the door.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"Mama, can't we stay a little longer outside? I don't want to go back yet", little Rosalie asked her mother with a sad frown on her face.

"I wish we could sweetheart, but we have to go back to attend the rehearsals. We don't want to face troubles with the managers, do we?", Christine asked her daughter looking her sympathetically.

"No we don't", the little girl answered.

"Besides, we can always come later", Christine said trying to make her little angel happy.

"Really? Can we mama? You don't have rehearsals in the afternoon?", Rosalie asked happily.

"No my love I will be free and we can play as much as we want, alright?" Christine asked smiling.

Rosalie nodded and her pace became quicker and livelier.

* * *

Erik was so nervous as the managers were leading the way to the auditorium where all the employers were gathered. Everything went very well so far. But now he had to be really careful. Everyone was here. He knew that the most of the staff was newly hired but still he was worried. They were close to the backstage now. He could hear whispers from the crowd. Monsieurs Firmin and Andre climbed on the stage. Erik didn't follow. His heart was pounding in his chest. Andre talked first.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good morning. We want to thank you for being here waiting. All of you know the reason why. We are pleased to announce that Monsieur Destler has arrived in our city and we will be honored to perform and present one of his operas to the Parisian audience."

Whispers began to sound again. Everyone was talking to each other and they wondered if this famous composer was already in the Opera Populaire. Meg, who was one of the first people who arrived at the auditorium, turned to her mother.

"Mama, is he here? Monsieur Destler?"

"I don't know Meg. But I really want to know who he is. Where is Christine?"

"She and Rosalie went for a walk earlier but she was supposed to be here by now", Meg said looking behind her. Firmin was talking now but Meg wasn't hearing. She caught a glimpse of her friend beside the auditorium's main door and went to her.

"Christine where have you been? I got worried."

"I am sorry Meg but I came as fast as I could. Rosalie wanted to stay more outside but we had to return. I promised her that we will go out again in the afternoon", Christine said.

"Oh dear. She would be really sad", Meg told Christine sympathetically.

"Yes but now she is better. So, what did I miss"?

"Nothing yet. The managers are still talking about this new composer. We don't know if he is here yet. So, you didn't miss much".

Madame Giry turned around and saw the two girls chatting in the entrance. Relieved, that Christine was there, turned her attention to the managers again.

"So, let's welcome to our Opera, Monsieur Erik Destler", Firmin said and everyone broke out in a loud applause.

'It's time', Erik thought and with a deep breath, he climbed on stage. He shook hands with the managers and turned to the crowd.

Christine tiptoed on her legs trying to see this man at last but she couldn't. If he hadn't lowered his hat so much, maybe she could see his face.

"I can't see him at all", Meg said to her friend.

"Me neither" Christine answered abandoning the effort.

"Do you think that we can leave? I mean, what can he say? Besides, we will have him here for two whole months and we will see him every day", Meg said. She was already bored.

"You think? I agree but what about your mother? Don't you think that she will be bothered?", Christine asked looking worried at Madame Giry.

"I don't think so. Besides we deserve a few hours of rest", Meg told Christine laughing.

The two girls proceeded to the exit but Christine turned around and looked this mysterious man. He was familiar to her but she couldn't remember from where. Meg came closer to her the moment this composer was ready to talk.

Erik turned and looked the crowd. He was terrified but tried to calm himself so he could say something to them. He looked once more the crowd and opened his mouth.

"Thank you so much for your warm welcome….", Erik started.

On hearing these words, Christine paid her attention back to the stage.

"This voice….. No, it can not be…..", she whispered to herself.

Meg looked at her worried.

"Christine, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I hope to have an excellent cooperation. We will try our best to make this Opera shine again…".

Christine was pale. Meg shooked her arm but she couldn't talk.

"Christine please talk to me. You are scaring me".

She couldn't talk. That would be a very bad joke. Or one bad dream. A nightmare. Yes, that's it. A nightmare. She felt Meg touch her arm but she couldn't respond. She knew that voice too well. She couldn't be wrong.

"Christine? Say something, please".

Meg made desperate attempts to make her friend look at her. She couldn't understand what was going on.

"I expect hard work from all of you. I will not accept anything less than perfection…..", Erik continued totally ignoring the couple of eyes which looked at him.

It was him, there was no doubt. Her gaze was on him. She wasn't feeling well. The room started to spin. The ground began to subside under her feet. She started to fall into a maze of dreams without end. She heard someone call her name from far away but she couldn't talk.

His face entered her mind….

His voice flowed her ears…

Her eyes closed…..

Darkness…


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything from the Phantom of the Opera. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"I hope to have an excellent cooperation. We will try our best to make this Opera shine again. I expect hard work from all of you. I will not accept anything less than perfection…..", Erik continued. "The hard work will lead us to an excellent result and the Opera Populaire will once again turn the attention upon it and it will shine again. Thank you."

Applause flooded the room and Erik breathed again with relief. He looked at the managers and shook their hands once more. He liked this applause and it was for him. Satisfied he followed the managers out of the room. But two eyes were focused on him.

* * *

She was running. Looking all around her she could tell that she was in the maze of the passages below the Opera. He was here and he was after her. She could feel his breath on her neck. Suddenly an arm grabbed her hand and she tried to escape but the hand was holding her really tight. She pulled her hand really hard and managed to free it but she fell on the ground. A laugh echoed on the walls and a figure bent over her. She heard someone call her name. She screamed.

Meg called her name a thousand times. She shook her friend but Christine didn't open her eyes. Suddenly, the young girl screamed. Meg tried to wake her up once more.

"Christine, Christine, please, open your eyes. It's me, Meg".

Finally, Christine opened her eyes and looked around her terrified.

"Christine, are you all right? How do you feel? I was so worried", Meg said and hugged her friend relieved.

"Meg, what happened? Why am I here? I don't remember much. I feel dizzy", Christine said.

"We were in the auditorium, remember? The managers wanted us to meet this new composer and you were late. When Monsieur Destler started to talk you didn't seem fine and after a few seconds, you… fainted. So, Andrew and I brought you here, to the doctor. Fortunately, we were close to the door of the auditorium and no one noticed us".

But Christine wasn't hearing anymore. At the sound of his name, she jumped from her bed.

"Yes, yes, I remember now. No, Meg, it can't be… No… He is dead….."

"What are you talking about Christine? Who is dead?".

"He is here Meg, don't you understand? Where is your mother? I need to talk to her".

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since your fainting".

Christine sighed. She had to talk to Madame Giry as soon as possible.

* * *

There was no doubt that the famous composer was the former Phantom of the Opera. She knew him very well. She was suspicious at first but when she saw him she knew the truth. So, she decided to follow the three men. Monsieurs Firmin and Andre were taking their guest to his new office. They had told Erik that after the fire the construction team had added extra rooms to the building. Some of them were offices and dressing rooms. The managers thought that maybe Monsieur Destler would like to have his own space in the Opera. Erik liked it. He would be far away from prying eyes. The office was big enough. On the wall opposite the door was a large, impressive wooden desk and behind it there were three large windows. On the right wall near the door, there was a sofa while at the opposite side was a monumental fireplace which sufficiently warmed the room on cold winter days. There was also a small bathroom next to the fireplace. Erik nodded approvingly to the two men behind him.

"If you don't like it, we can go to another office across the hall", Andre said.

"It's not necessary Monsieur. I like it", Erik answered looking around. "It's more than enough".

"That's pleasant to hear. So, Monsieur Destler, if you will excuse us, we will leave you to settle down to your office and if you need anything you know where to find us", Firmin added.

Erik thanked them and his gaze followed the two men exited the room. He was alone now. He took off his overcoat and hat and put them on one of the beautiful, carved chairs in front of the desk. Then, his gaze fell on the desk itself. He put his hand on it and touched the smooth surface. It was made of ebony and on its sides were impressive carved designs. It had four drawers and there was already a bottle of ink and a pen on it waiting to be used. He sat on his chair behind the desk. He was really surprised how well the things had gone. He would write to Nadir later to tell him the first impressions from Paris. He wanted to tell him everything. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He panicked but answered with a steady voice.

"Yes? Who is it, please"?

The door opened and Erik suddenly was in front of the biggest surprise of his life. At the door was standing Madame Giry. He stared with wide eyes at her and slowly he stood up from the desk. His mouth opened but the words were stuck in his throat and never came out.

"Madame…. Madame Giry, it's… you? It's really… you?". Erik pronounced the words slowly. "How is this possible?"

Madame Giry was staring as well but after a few seconds, composed herself and closed the door. She approached the desk and looked at him but Erik couldn't move.

"I was suspicious about who Erik Destler is and as I see my suspicions just confirmed", she said. She was obviously upset and tears formed in her eyes.

Erik managed to move and went beside her. He was shocked. His former friend was here, in front of him. He didn't know what to say.

"Antoinette…. How….. I mean…What are you doing here?", Erik asked her.

"I would ask you the same Erik", Madame Giry said but she couldn't speak anymore. The tears ran down her cheeks. With a movement, she approached him and wrapped him with her arms in a sweet embrace like a sister who finds her lost brother, like two friends who find each other after so many years. Erik returned the embrace. He was trembling but he was so happy to see her again. A woman who helped him at his darkest times, a heart who knew his secret and would never betray him. After minutes which seemed an eternity, they pulled away from each other. Erik led them to the sofa.

"Antoinette, what are you doing here? I thought you would have retired", Erik told her holding her hand.

"Let me see you Erik, my friend", she said holding his face. "I can't believe that this famous composer is you. Where have you been all these years? I was so sure that you were somewhere out there and yet I hadn't heard any news from you and I thought…"

"I know what you mean Antoinette. But as you can see I am still alive".

"Erik I know, I didn't mean anything bad but …. Forgive me but….". Antoinette tried to apologize but Erik lifted his hand and she stopped talking.

"Don't apologize. There is nothing to forgive my dear friend. I would think the same if I was you. But you didn't answer my question".

"What else could I do here, Erik? I work of course. And who talked about retirement? I am too young to retire, don't you think?", Madame Giry said jokingly.

Erik laughed with his heart.

"Oh Antoinette, I missed you. Truly. I am so happy that I will have a friend around".

"Why didn't you write me all this time? To tell me that you are alright and safe somewhere".

"I wanted it so badly but it would be safer for me to not tell anyone. Even to you. I thought to write to you but what if my letter would fall into the wrong hands? Or worse into the hands of someone who knew everything about me?"

"I understand Erik but, still, you came back. I heard that the managers invited you here because they want to perform one of your operas. Is it true?", Madame Giry asked him.

Erik nodded.

"I didn't do it so easy, you know. I followed my friend's advice. I am still scared. What if someone recognizes me?", he asked her in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, no one will recognize you. Most of the people who used to work here, have retired. Besides, you will not stay here forever. But tell me, Erik, where do you live? How is your life now?", Madame Giry asked him. She wanted to help him if that was necessary.

"I live in Italy in a beautiful home and with amazing people who love me and respect me. At first, it was really difficult to learn to live in a foreign country but with their help, I managed it. I run the Italian Opera wih my partner Nadir Khan. And yes, I will stay until the first performance and then I will return back. But tell me about you. How is your life?"

"The usual, as you know it. I live with my daughter Meg. After the Opera opening, she wanted to work here again and she persuaded me to do the same. So, here we are. I have my old position and Meg is with the ballet rats again.

She smiled. She was so proud of her daughter. Erik looked at her and smiled too.

"I am so happy to hear it. Your daughter is a dynamic young woman. She was right after all. You couldn't stay inside a house", he teased her.

Antoinette smiled. Would she be able to tell him about Christine now? To prepare him? She knew that the two girls were in the infirmary but she didn't know anything about Christine's health. Her thoughts interrupted by Erik.

"Are you alright Antoinette?", he said worried.

"Yes, yes Erik. I just have to go to the rehearsals".

She got up and Erik led her to the door. Madame Giry turned to him.

"Erik, I am so happy that I saw you again. We will have the chance to talk more often now", she said smiling and touched his cheek.

"Thank you, my dear friend. I am so happy too. At least, I will have someone to talk to, in here".

Madame Giry nodded and she left the room.

* * *

Christine was still at the infirmary, awaiting Madame Giry. Meg was keeping her company. The doctor had told them that it was only a faint, probably from the tiring rehearsals. He allowed her to return to her room and take the day off, to rest. But she wanted to wait there for the ballet instructor. Finally, the door opened and Madame Giry entered the room.

"Mama, where have you been?", Meg asked her mother. "Christine wants to talk to you".

"I know Meg and I know exactly what she will ask me", Antoinette said walking to Christine's bed.

"So, tell me Mama Antoinette, are my suspicions right?", Christine asked the older woman with her huge brown eyes ask for answers.

"I am afraid so child. It's him. You saw very well".

Then, Christine's eyes grew wider and for a few minutes, she was looking at the older woman without saying a single word.

"Christine", Antoinette said touching the girl's hand, "I talked to him. The managers asked him to give us one of his compositions in order to attract people and make the Opera House shine again. He wanted to attend rehearsals to be sure that everything will be as it should be. He didn't know that you are here and he still ignores it. He didn't even know about me".

Madame Giry was holding Christine's hand and caressed it reassuringly waiting for the young former singer to say something. Then, Christine spoke.

"What do you mean that he still ignores it? You didn't tell him?"

"Of course not. Actually, I thought to tell him but I believe that it was better to tell you first how the things are."

"And now what?", Meg asked. "He will leave soon, right?"

"I don't think so, Meg. The rehearsals will take one or two months to complete. Maybe three. He will attend the rehearsals every day to see with his own eyes that everything is perfect and that the result will make justice to his expectations. He will not accept anything less than perfection."

The three women looked at each other. This was unexpecting. Christine couldn't bear this silence.

"Do you believe him?", she asked the ballet mistress.

"Of course I do Christine. It's true that the managers asked him to..."

"No, I don't mean the issue with the managers. I mean, the fact that he doesn't know about me. Are you sure? Do you believe him?"

Madame Giry looked at her.

"I don't understand. Why should he lie? The truth is that he didn't ask me anything about you or your life and maybe he could lie, but I know him. I believe him. What's in your mind child?"

Christine looked away. She had a terrible thought from the moment she woke up and she couldn't even express it. She gathered all her courage and asked the question she wanted to.

"What if he is lying and he came back to… you know…. to… take…. revenge? What if he wants to…. to kill me?

Meg and Madame Giry were staring at her with wide eyes. The truth was that neither of them had thought about that possibility and Antoinette, seeing the terrifying look in Christine's eyes, wanted to put an end to her fear.

"No Christine, please, don't think like that", the older woman said holding the girl's hands. "I know him and I believe him. Please trust me. He came just for the rehearsals. He didn't want to come at first. That was a really risky decision to make but it will help his career. He told me so. You will see by yourself that nothing will happen".

"I don't want to see him, Madame. I am still determined that he is here for another reason. Remember what happened ten years ago. He almost killed Raoul and made me choose between him and my fiance's life. What if he came back to hurt us? Ugh! I don't know what to think anymore", Christine said looking at her hands.

"But Christine, how can this happen? He would be there when we have rehearsals. He will see you. You can't avoid him forever" Meg told her.

"I know Meg. For this reason, I will have my eyes on him. But if he' ll try to harm me or, even worse, my child, I will hand him over to the police".

With these words, Christine sank into her thoughts and the other two women just wished that these three months would run without problems.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. This chapter is not big because my muse has abandoned me for a while and I don't know what to write. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me. I don't own anything from the Phantom of the Opera. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

It had been almost ten days that Erik was in Paris. He received the letter just a few days ago. Everything went well. Erik had met the managers and he had also talked to the employers of the Opera House. That was a good sign. It meant that no one recognized him and everyone accepted him. But he had a weird feeling about the fact that Erik met the former ballet teacher Madame Giry who was working again at the Opera House. Nadir hoped that this would be the only meeting Erik would have with a familiar person. Otherwise, they would have big problems.

* * *

The first performance of the year was coming to an end. There were only a few performances left and then the rehearsals for Monsieur Destler's opera would begin. This thought reassured Christine who walked more comfortably in the Opera House from the moment she knew that he was not there. Madame Giry told her that the composer told the managers that he would stay at the hotel until the rehearsals start. Christine felt really relieved for the time but she couldn't ignore the fact that, soon, they would meet.

Erik was pacing in his room. He had returned to the hotel for the time being. The managers had suggested Erik stay with them at the Opera House but he refused politely. He wanted to stay alone for a few days. Associating with so many people in just one day was too much for him. He was also thinking about his conversation with Antoinette. This coincidence seemed so strange to him, but he could understand that there was not something absurd about this. She was too young to retire. But, still, he felt a kind of fear grow inside him. Yes, he liked Madame Giry, she was his only friend here after all bu the thought that maybe he would see more familiar faces, terrified him. He decided to write to Nadir to tell him about his day in Paris. He felt a nostalgia when he thought about his home, back in Italy. The only thing he wanted now was for months to pass as quickly as possible so he could be able to be released from this situation and go back to his friends. He approached the window. He could see so many people walking down the street. Lovers, parents with their kids, friends. Friends. How he had missed them. He decided to write to Lorentzo, tell him how was the things in Paris. He did just that and after this, he felt more lighten to sleep without annoying thoughts and meaningless dreams.

* * *

Madame Giry was in her room. Meg and Christine were sitting in the living room and the little Rosalie was fast asleep on her little bed. Antoinette looked at her face in the mirror. 'How can I tell Erik?', she thought. 'Should I tell him or should I just let the things happen on their own? I don't want to destroy his days here. After all, he needs to be calm for making his job right. But, on the other hand, if he saw her without any warning, I don't know how he will react. Maybe he would leave immediately from the Opera House and hide again and for all'. She sighed. 'Time will tell", she thought.

* * *

Pierre was sitting behind his desk reading the newspaper.'Nothing weird today', he thought. Then the door opened and Luigi entered.

"Good morning officer", Pierre said cheerfully. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Indeed Luigi. Any news?"

"No, officer everything is fine. For now, at least. The only news I have is that a famous composer has come to the city. The Opera House will present one of his operas."

"Really? That's a big event for Paris. And who is this composer?"

" I don't know how he looks like but his name is Erik Destler".

Pierre thought for a while. "I haven't heard of him before but I am sure that he is a great artist".

Luigi nodded and the officer turned his attention back to the newspaper once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this is the next chapter. I want to thank you for your wonderful reviews. They make me really happy. I am so delighted that this story gets more and more reviews. Thank you, guys! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

He opened his eyes. The sun was already up and the anguished man groaned as he remembered what would happen in a few hours. Today would be the first rehearsal of his opera. He groaned once more and pushed the pillow on his face trying to forget that he would socialize with so many people again. But he had to do it. With slow moves, he raised from the bed and sat on its edge. He looked at the chair opposite to him and the clothes on it. Sooner or later he had to face his fears.

* * *

A new day began. Christine was already up. She had decided to take a walk with her daughter and Meg before rehearsals start officially. She knew that today was the first day of auditions for actors and actresses. That meant that he would be here all day. So her plan was to be absent for the whole day and come back late in the afternoon. When she told Meg her idea, the blond ballerina had a weird expression.

"I don't understand Christine. You said that you will have your eyes on him, remember? Why that long absence? Rosalie will be tired. Besides it's not so wise for two young women and a child to be alone on the street that late hour".

"Meg, it will not be so late. Besides, the streets are so crowded in the afternoons and Rosalie will be thrilled to have you on our walk. Please, Meg, don't think about it. I have already told your mother and she is agreed with it. We will be back before six, I promise. There will be still light. Please, Meg, tell me that you agree?", Christine asked with pleading eyes.

"I would come anyway, Christine. I just don't understand your attitude. But you know better".

"Thank you, Meg. And, as regards the other thing you mentioned, I remember very well what I said. I also said that I will hand him to the police if he will try to hurt me or my child. I don't want to see him, Meg, at least not yet. I know that I can't avoid him forever but for now, I will. I feel weird. I thought him dead for a decade and suddenly I see him here, having already a career. It's just… weird. Don't you think?"

"Maybe you are right but please, consider what Μama told us. That he is here just for his job", Meg said touching her friend's hand.

Christine smiled. Maybe Meg was right. But in her head, the possibility of revenge was bigger than a career. She would try to have both thoughts at the back of her head.

* * *

The day couldn't go worse. He was in the auditorium and he had heard almost thirty people from the early morning and it was only the middle of the day. He had to hear twenty more men and women who thought they could sing. 'This will never end. Time for a break. I need it', he thought and standing from his seat, announced to the managers and to the actors and actresses that the audition would continue in half an hour. He exited the big room and stood for the while in the hallway. A terrible headache made his appearance and Andre found him, seconds later, massaging his temples.

"So, Monsieur Destler, how the new artists appeared to you? First impressions?"

"Horrible", Erik answered without looking at him.

"But why? There were so many young people with so much talent."

"Yes, but not for my opera."

Andre, seeing that the composer wasn't so talkable, left him alone. Besides, they had an entire week of auditions to come and maybe the composer would choose someone. He hoped, at least. Erik, on the other side, wanted to disappear. He would never find a voice as he wanted it. He had asked from managers to put an ad to the local newspaper which would inform the people that, at the Opera House, would take place an audition for a new opera. He hadn't found the voice which would please him so far. But it was only the first day and he had an entire week in front of him to choose. Actually, he wanted to finish with the auditions in three days time but he knew that he had specific requirements that would not be covered so easily. With these thoughts, he took a deep breath and returned to the auditorium.

* * *

The walk was wonderful. Rosalie was delighted. Although it was mid-October, the day was warm enough and the streets were crowded. Christine and Meg took a long walk in the streets of Paris and then they took Rosalie for lunch to a small, beautiful bistro. They laughed and felt carefree like the old days. By five o' clock, they had returned to the Opera House.

"Wow Christine, it was an amazing day", Meg said cheerfully as they walked to the dormitories. "And that bistro? It was so cute. Why had we to do it for so many years? We should go out more often".

"Oh Meg you are such a sweetheart", Christine said, laughing with all her heart. "But if I remember correctly, you didn't want me to go out in the first place. What happened now?"

"Yes I did but I had a wonderful time, really", Meg said entering the room, leaving her bag on her bed. "I can't wait to tell Mama about our day".

"I can't wait to listen to Meg", Madame Giry added. She was behind Christine, holding in her arms the little Rosalie.

"Mama, you have no idea how good time we had. We went to the shops and saw the showcases, we walked on the streets, and…

"…and Meg adored that little bistro where we went for lunch", Christine added hugging her friend.

"Oh, how nice girls. And you little one", Antoinette said looking Rosalie, "did you have fun?"

"Oh yes, Auntie Nettie. They took me at the playground, we looked at the toys in the shops and we ate a delicious lunch and a huge croissant which I shared with Auntie Meg", Rosalie said with excitement. "Mama, can we do it again?"

"Of course sweetheart", Christine said taking the little girl in her arms. "But the next time Auntie Nettie will come with us, will you Mama?"

Madame Giry nodded.

"So, how was your day?", Christine asked.

"Nothing weird. The usual. The first day of auditions has been completed but not with success".

"Why? He didn't choose anyone?", the blonde ballerina asked her mother.

"No. But we have six more days of auditions. I am sure that in the end, he will find the voices that suit his taste. Now, girls, I will retire for the day. If you need anything, you know where you will find me". Madame Giry turned and closed the door behind her. Meg turned to her friend.

"You could take place to the auditions you know. I am sure that anyone would choose you to take the lead role".

"Yes Meg, maybe. But, this time I wouldn't. First of all, it's not anyone, it's him, the Phantom and secondly I have to sing almost ten years. I would need more time to prepare my voice. Besides I don't want to take place in this audition".

"I am sorry Christine, I didn't want to make you feel bad. I just believe that you are the best singer in entire Paris".

"I know Meg that you mean well. But I am sure that there are more singers out there who are better than I am. You'll see that he will choose the best for his work. I know him. He will not accept anything less than perfect. Don't worry. At the end of the week, he will present to us the cast of his opera.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter. I don't own anything or anyone from the Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"No, no, no", Erik shouted and stood up abruptly from his chair. It was the fourth day of the auditions already and his head was ready to explode. "I sit here for five hours and the only thing I hear is an annoying noise that destroys my acoustic field. Is there someone who can fully support his choice of song or not? I want some fresh air so let's take a break for a little while", he said and stepped away, leaving the two managers and the conductor astounded. A black figure followed him and found him into his office.

"Erik, what happened in the auditorium? Why are you so upset?", Madame Giry asked him. "There is no reason to yell at these people who have come here to find a job", she told him looking at him strictly.

"You know Madame that I have specific requirements from those who come to work for me. I am a perfectionist. Oh, speaking of perfection, I have a question. The people who work here. Why did you hire them in the first place?"

"Don't be mean Erik. You know that deep inside they have so much talent".

"Yes, but they don't get it on the surface. They keep it hidden like the most precious treasure", he said indignantly.

"But the talent is a precious treasure, Erik. You should know that. You have a talent yourself, your voice. You can't deny that".

"I can't and I will not but we both know that I can't show that talent, as you say, to the people. And you know why".

"I know but the only thing I ask you is to be nicer with them. They need a chance. Encouragement and support."

Erik sighed.

"I suppose you are right. It's just that I want to finish as soon as possible and no one is good for my taste".

"I understand. You missed your home and I am sure that your staff is missing you too. I am sure that the candidates are not so bad", Antoinette said with a smile.

"The truth is some of them were really good", Erik admitted. "They had prepared their song very well and their voices were clear. But I think that something is missing, you know".

"Don't be discouraged, Erik. You admitted just now that they were good. Soon or later you will find what you want", the older woman said squeezing lightly her friend's arm. "So, what voices are you looking for?"

"Well, the plot is about a young man who loves a young woman but they cannot be together only in the end when they defy the obstacles which appear to their path. I have almost found the second roles but my problem is the main roles. I can't find that voice which will fit in my opera perfectly. Something is missing".

"You have a problem with both characters? Female and male?"

"Yes. I need powerful voices. That boy who sang before the break had the right voice but he had a lack of breath. He couldn't breathe properly. And, alright, I can give him instructions to improve his breathing. But I have a huge problem with the female role. All the girls who sang these few days were screaming. No softness and sensitivity to the voice. No passion at all. A thin line. No emotion, nothing. Their eyes are empty of sentiment. I see a girl who just came here to sing right the notes and nothing more. Although…". He stopped.

Madame Giry looked at him curiously.

"Although… only one voice would make justice to the role ", Erik said looking at his papers, almost whispering.

Madame's eyes widened when she heard these words.

"Erik, I have something to tell you…", she started but her sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Monsieur Destler are you alright? Can I come in?", Andre asked from the other side of the door.

"Of course you can Monsieur", Erik answered without hiding his displeasure from Madame Giry.

The door opened and Andre entered the room.

"Excuse moi Monsieur but we were wondering if you will continue with the audition or you want to stop for today".

"No, we will continue. Madame Giry, please go and find that boy. I think his name is Robert Johnson. Tell him to come and find me after the end of auditions, here, to my office. As for us Monsieur Andre, we have work to do".

Madame Giry nodded and exited the office, followed by the two men. She was ready to tell him about Christine but now she breathed with relief that she couldn't manage to do it. She knew that the voice which Erik mentioned was Christine's but she shouldn't tell anything yet. With a sigh, she continued her way.

* * *

"Come on, Bella. Where is my shoe?"

"How can I possibly know Eliza? It's your shoe. You are supposed to know where you put your things", Bella exclaimed annoyed.

"Agghhh! I can't find it. Where is it?"

That moment, the door cracked open and Meg entered the room.

"Hey girls. "What is going on?"

"Eliza lost her shoe", Bella said with an ironic tone in her voice.

"Don't mock me Bella", Eliza yelled at her. "Just remember how angry you were when you were looking for your purse".

"Hey, that was more important from your shoe", Bella cried at the other ballerina.

"GIRLS!", Meg shouted at the two ballerinas. "THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS FROM YOUR STUFF".

"THERE IT IS! I FOUND IT", Eliza exclaimed happily. "It was under my bed".

Meg rolled her eyes.

"Finally! Can we now concentrate on the most important things?", Bella asked and glanced at Meg with a cheeky grin.

"Why are you looking at me?", Meg asked.

"Because you talked about important things and because I am dying to know more".

"About what Bella? I don't understand".

"Come on Meggie. She is talking about Monsieur Destler", Eliza said with a laugh.

"What about him Bella?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you can tell us where is he from? How is he like a man? I have seen him and I think he is kind of cute".

"Bella, how can I know?", Meg said sitting on her bed. "Mother doesn't talk much. The only thing I know is that he came from Italy. He lives there and he made a deal with the managers to present one of his operas here. That's all".

"She didn't tell you anything else?", Bella said disappointedly.

"You will find out soon or later Bella. We will start rehearsals anyway. Can't you wait?", Eliza said.

"I can wait", Bella answered, glaring angrily to her friend. "It's just that, you know, I wanted to make some gossip".

The three of them laughed.

"The truth is that it's been so long from the last time we gossiped", Meg said laughing loudly.

"Yes. It hasn't happened something exciting from the day that the Opera House reopened", Elisa added.

"Indeed. It's something like the event of the year. A new blood in the Opera", Bella agreed and the three girls laughed louder. "But I can say that he is not so talkative, is he? I heard that he doesn't talk with many people, except your mother Meg and managers".

"You are right. I haven't even met him. I have seen him but mother haven't introduced me", Meg answered. "At least I hope he is a good employer and to leave as soon as possible".

Meg said the last sentence whispering, to hear it only herself.

* * *

Madame Giry found Christine out of her room. She was looking upset.

"Christine? What happened child?", Antoinette asked worriedly.

"I am sorry Madam but I need to talk to you. Rosalie doesn't feel very well and I thought that it would be a good idea to take us to stay at your home for these few days. Besides, the rehearsals would not start yet. May I ?"

"Christine, you do not have to ask. Of course, you can stay there. And, how many times will I tell you that this is your house too? You can stay as long as you want", Madame answered taking Christine's hands in hers.

"Thank you Madame", Christine said, sighing with relief.

Antoinette smiled to the young girl. "What's wrong with Rosalie?"

"She has caught flu. I took her to the doctor and he told me that this is not something I have to worry about. In a few days, he will be just fine. But it would be better to be somewhere quiet. Besides, I can cook and take care of her much better".

"You are right. It's very noisy here these days. The little angel needs rest. But I will come with you. I will not leave you alone".

"No, Madame, there is no need for that. You have to be here".

"Nonsense. As you said, rehearsals will not start yet. So I can take some days off. I need it. I will take Meg and come later. Now, take your child and go".

"Alright, Madame. Thank you".

Antoinette saw the brunette ballerina walk away and suddenly, she remembered something.

"Oh Christine, I almost forgot".

Christine turned around and looked the older woman curiously.

"What is it?"

Antoinette looked at her for a few seconds and she sighed.

"I met Erik earlier and we talked about the auditions into his office. He told me about the characters and that he can't find any female voice which οsuit to his requirements. And at the end, he whispered, more to himself, that only one female voice would be appropriate for this opera".

Christine couldn't understand.

"And you tell me this because…?", she asked, really confused.

"I think that he meant you. He didn't mean for me to hear it but I did. I don't tell you that to make you upset; I just wanted you to know. Don't forget that your voices were wonderful together".

Christine gave a bitter smile.

"That's right Madame. Were. And I don't forget how can I? But all this belong to the past. The truth is that I don't know why he said that, what he is thinking. Anyway, thank you for telling me. I will see you later".

Madame nodded and let Christine return home. Poor girl. She knew that she wanted to be strong for her little girl but, on the other hand, she was a bit scared. Antoinette only hoped that this situation would not be any worse. Only time could tell.

* * *

It was so quiet this hour. He was alone. He put the flowers near to the gravestone and looked the name on it.

 _Eveline Reneau_

 _1829-1870_

 _Beloved daughter and sister_

A tear rolled down his cheek but he didn't care. He wanted to scream, to let everyone know his mourning, his sadness his desire to kill with his hands that bastard who killed that woman. To make him see what he caused to his soul. It was his daily habit to come here. He would sit there for half an hour and talk to her. Talking was really redeeming for him. He would tell her about his day and his plans and always, before he leaves, he made a promise. That he would take revenge.

"I will find him Eveline and I will make him regret all his deeds. I will make you justice".

With a sigh, he looked far away hoping that the guilty would pay.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Christine woke early the next morning. Madame Giry and Meg were still asleep. They had come home two hours later from Christine and Rosalie the previous afternoon. Christine went to check on her daughter. She was sleeping, tugged under the blankets. The young woman looked at her and smiled. Christine closed the door behind her and went to the kitchen. She decided to have just coffee for breakfast because she had lost her appetite thinking these things that Madame Giry told her the previous day. What if that was true? He was thinking her for the first role? Even now? They hadn't seen each other for so many years and he didn't even know that she was in Paris. She couldn't understand anything. Suddenly, she heard the outside door close.

She was certain that Meg and Madame were in their room. But she was wrong. Meg was coming in the kitchen with a smile and fully clothed.

"Good morning Christine", Meg said cheerfully holding a bag.

"Good morning Meg. I thought that you were sleeping. Why are you up so early?"

"Oh, I went to the Opera House. I forgot some of my stuff there yesterday and I needed them. Why are you not sleeping?"

"I couldn't. I didn't sleep well actually. I had my mind to Rosalie. Fortunately, she has no fever and she fell asleep quite fast last night".

"That's good. In a meantime she will be better ", Meg said taking a slice of bread and marmalade in front of her. There was a long pause for a few seconds and then Christine spoke:

"There is something else".

Meg lifted her head and looked at her friend questioningly.

"What else?", she asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

"Your mother told me something about Monsieur Destler yesterday".

Now the curiosity was overwhelming Meg.

"What did she tell you, Christine?"

"She told me that he mentioned that my voice could support the first role. Actually, he said that only one voice could support the female role and your mother is sure that he meant… me".

Meg's eyes widened.

"Really? But… how sure is she? Maybe he means someone else".

"I have no idea, Meg. And of course, there is no possibility to ask him", Christine answered categorically.

Meg bowed her head and paid her attention to her food. Looking at her plate, she said:

"The girls were talking about him".

Christine raised her eyes and looked her friend.

"Talking? What did they say?", asked a little worried.

"Nothing important. Bella asked me if I know anything more about him. I told her that he is from Italy and he has come here to present his work".

Seeing Christine a bit confused, Meg continued.

"You know how Bella is. She needs a reason to gossip. But I can't blame her because it's something important and new for the Opera House".

"I guess you are right. But Meg you have to be careful. Don't say anything more. They don't know that he is the Phantom".

"Christine, I wouldn't say anything. You know that".

Meg squeezed her friend's hand.

"Thank you, Meg. I appreciate it".

The two girls continued on with their breakfast when suddenly Meg gave a cry.

"Oh, Christine I almost forgot. I have lost my mind".

She took her bag and began to search for something frantically.

"Where is it? Agghhh, come on, where are you?"

"What are you looking for Meg?", Christine asked, trying to understand what was happening.

"Come on…. Yes, I found it", she said and pulling an envelope from her bag.

"This came for you today", she said and gave the envelope to her friend.

Christine took it, wondering who was the sender. It didn't take long to understand.

"It's from Raoul", she said simply.

"Oh… Did you expect a letter"?

"Not really", Christine said, without taking her eyes from the envelope. "The previous letter was sent three months ago. He had written that he would be busy for the next months and that he would try to write soon but he never mentioned when".

"This is good, right? That he sent a letter so soon".

"Yes, it is. Especially for Rosalie. She loves her father very much".

"I know. And Raoul loves her very much. He wants her to be happy".

Christine nodded. She couldn't deny it. Despite what happened between them, Raoul was a really good father. The only reason that he couldn't write soon enough sometimes, was his job. But Rosalie… She was his entire world. He would do anything for his daughter.

"Meg, if you will excuse me, I would want to stay alone. To read the letter", Christine said, standing up from her chair.

"Of course Christine. Don't worry about me. I will finish my breakfast and I'll go to see mother".

Christine smiled and walked to her room. She opened the door and sat on the edge of her bed. She started to read.

 _My dearest Christine_

 _I hope you are well. I am writing this letter to you to let you know that I will return to Paris in a few days. The things are better now and I can return. My father will remain for one month. Oh, Christine… I want to see you and Rosalie so much. I have missed you terribly. How is our little angel? I hope she is happy and has a good time. I plan to visit you at the Opera House as soon as I arrive home. Please give to Rosalie a big kiss from me. Christine, I think about you all the time. I… love you. I will see you soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Raoul_

Christine folded the letter and put it beside her. So he would return soon. That was good because Rosalie had missed him. But for her…. _Christine I love you_. She bent her head. 'Oh Raoul, how can you say that?', she thought. Then the door opened and a little head appeared to the threshold.

"Mama? Can I come in?", Rosalie asked her mother.

"Of course my darling", Christine said, reaching out her hands to her daughter. "How do you feel today?", she said putting her hand on Rosalie's forehead. "You don't have a fever".

"I feel better Mama", Rosalie answered and sat beside her mother. "What's this?", the little girl asked pointing the envelope.

Christine smiled. "This, my love, is a letter from Papa".

Rosalie's eyes glistened with joy at these words. "Papa sent a letter?", she shouted excited. "What he says?"

"He says that he will return soon to Paris and he will come to see us", her mother said and laughed as her daughter hugged her and she made a cry of happiness.

"REALLY? Oh Mama, is it true? Papa will come to see us?"

Christine nodded and Rosalie began to jump on the bed shouting, "PAPA WILL COME TO PARIS!, PAPA WILL COME TO PARIS!, I WILL SEE PAPA!".

Christine laughed so loud that a worried Madame Giry stood on the threshold.

"What is happening? Are you alright girls?"

"AUNTIE NETTIE, PAPA WILL COME TO PARIS TO SEE US", Rosalie said as she running to Antoinette's opening arms. Antoinette forced a smile.

"Really sweetheart? That's very…. huge. You will see your father again. I am sure that you have missed him terribly".

"Yes, I did. But now I WILL SEE HIM!".

"I know… So, who is ready for breakfast?"

"ME!", little Rosalie said.

"Alright. Then go to the kitchen and Meg will make for you a delicious breakfast".

Rosalie nodded and went to the kitchen running. Antoinette approached Christine and sat beside her.

"You know what that means, right?", she asked the young woman. "You will see Raoul again. And I hope that he will not see Erik".

"I don't care about them, Madame. The only thing I want is Rosalie to be happy. And with this news, she is happy".

"You haven't forgiven him yet?"

"It's not that. I just have changed my priorities. My child comes first. I think that, even if they see each other, that will behave like gentlemen. I hope so at least. Besides, you said that… Erik, came here to present his work. So he has nothing to fear."

Madame Giry caressed Christine's hair. "That's true my child. I know that you are worried but you shouldn't be. It's a new day. He will come to the Opera House to see Rosalie and after that, we can invite him, here. Mmm? What do you think? He will be with his daughter and Erik will be protected. Nothing bad will happen. Alright?"

Christine sighed. "I guess you are right. I want to be calm. I don't want any intensities. So, shall we go to the kitchen?"

"Of course dear. After that, I will go to the Opera for a few hours".

Christine nodded and Antoinette followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

The time passed really fast that day. It was almost lunchtime. Erik was with Robert Johnson and was trying to explain to him the right way to breath. The boy was willing to learn, Erik could see that. But still, he had to put a great effort. Erik suggested they meet every day - without anyone knows of course – to make some singing lessons. He had admitted that the young man was not so bad after all. He just wanted support and guidance. With a few pieces of advice, he would be sublime. But the female lead role problem remained. It was almost the end of the auditions and he hadn't found what he was looking for. If he wanted to start the rehearsals and return back home, he would choose someone soon but this was difficult. No one of the women he heard these past days was not good enough. He hoped that, maybe, the next days he would find someone to support the role. Fortunately, the audition was over for today and he wanted to go to his hotel so badly. As he exited from his office, he saw Madame Giry.

"Hello, Antoinette. Why are you here? I thought that you would stay home until rehearsals start officially", he asked her curiously.

"Your thoughts are right Erik but managers asked me to come today to take care of an issue. Nothing serious. And you? Where are you going?"

"To my hotel", he answered relieved. "I have finished for today. The only thing I want now is to sleep until tomorrow".

"That's good. You need to rest. What about Robert? I heard you hired him".

"Yes, but I offered him voice lessons for free until rehearsals start. He is good but he needs breathing support. We do not tell anyone about this".

Madame Giry smiled and Erik looked at her curiously.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you are a very good man deep inside you, but you don't know it".

Rosalie was not feeling well again. She was burning up and her cough was louder. Christine was so worried that she didn't know what to do.

"Meg, she has a fever again", she said putting her head on her daughter's forehead. "Maybe I should call the doctor".

"But Christine she had a fever yesterday and you weren't so worried".

"I know but she is coughing as well. I don't know, I think I will fetch the doctor. Can you stay with her?"

"Of course I will".

Christine thanked Meg and in a matter of seconds, she had vanished. She knew that maybe she was exaggerating but she wanted to be sure that Rosalie was fine. Her legs brought her outside of the Opera House really fast and she climbed the stairs almost running. She went straight to the infirmary hoping that the doctor would be there.

* * *

Antoinette and Erik were walking towards the main door.

"So, how is your daughter Antoinette? Still scared of me?", he said with a playful tone in his voice and a big smile.

"No, Monsieur Phantom, she is a brave girl. And you are a very mean man", she answered and smiled too.

"I am sure about that", the man answered laughing. "Is she still a ballet rat?"

"Always. Although she wanted something more, but for now we are both here."

"I am sure that she will find her own path. From what I remember she was working really hard and I know that she has talent. In a few years, you will be a very proud mother".

Antoinette looked at him with tenderness and gratefulness. She knew that Erik could recognize the true talent when he saw it. She still knew that he would never harm Meg.

"Sometimes you are incredibly tender man Erik. Thanks for your words. They mean a lot to me".

Erik saw that Antoinette' eyes were ready to tear and squeezed her hand, wanting to show her that he was there for her. That moment they heard footsteps coming closer and the voices of two people came to their ears. They both turned around immediately. Ιt was a man and a woman.

"Good afternoon Madame Giry", said Dr. Antonio Bianco. "How are you Monsieur Destler?"

But Erik never responded. He was… frozen. He wasn't moving at all. Madame Giry was shocked as well. She looked at him. He looked lost. She wished she could do something to help him but she didn't know what. Fortunately, the doctor spoke that very instant.

"Monsieur? Are you alright?"

But Erik's gaze was stuck to the young woman opposite of him and the woman's gaze was stuck into his. Antoinette knew that this situation could keep on for the rest of the day so…. she stung him. Erik jumped from the pain but he came back to reality.

"OUCH!", he yelled. "MADAME GIRY!".

"I am sorry Monsieur Destler but the Doctor Bianco talked to you and you didn't respond", Antoinette said, τ make him understand what was going on. Erik then realized where he was and he turned to the doctor.

"My apologies Monsieur Bianco. It's nice to meet you".

The two men shook hands. But Madame Giry's gaze was on Christine. Poor girl! She was looking around her – probably to find an escape door. When her gaze crossed with Madame's, Antoinette tried to make her relax for a while. But then the doctor's voice heard again.

"Monsieur Destler, have you met Madame De Chagny yet?"

Erik turned to Christine. They both wanted to run away, to different directions. Erik extended his hand – his _trembling_ hand – to her.

"It's a pleasure Madam".

Christine looked at him. His eyes were looking straight into hers but she couldn't turn away. She gave him her hand. He kissed it without taking his eyes away.

"The pleasure is mine… Monsieur", she said with a steady voice, trying to look relaxed.

But her hand was trembling as well. They hold hands for a few more seconds and then Madame Giry spoke, trying to find an excuse to turn the conversation elsewhere.

"Christine, why are you here child? Did something happen?"

Christine, still shocked but relieved that she did not have to keep looking Erik, said:

"Ah….. Rosalie has fever and….. I came to tell the…. the doctor to come to… see her. Just in case".

"Christine is a bit overprotective and worries too much. But we will see the young lady and I am sure that in a few days she will be better than I am", the doctor joked. "Seriously Christine, there is no reason to worry so much. I will examine and you will see that everything is fine".

"Thank you, Monsieur Bianco. Can we go?", Christine asked wanting to leave as far away from the Opera House as she could.

"Yes of course. Monsieur Destler, it was nice meeting you". The two men shook hands one more time and Antonio turned to Antoinette.

"Madame Giry, will you escort us?"

"I am afraid not Monsieur Bianco. I have some issues to attend to. But I will come as fast as I can".

She looked Christine and the young woman nodded. Then she and doctor left the building, leaving behind a concerned woman and an even more dumbfounded man.


End file.
